Little steps add up into big strides!
Log Title: Little steps add up into big strides! Characters: Emperor Prime, SG Huffer, SG-Jetfire, SG-Perceptor Location: Autobot Base, Shattered Glass universe Date: January 11, 2010 TP: Shattered Glass TP Summary: The Autobots struggle to get the Ark and its launchpad repaired following a Decepticon attack. Category:2014 Category:Logs As logged by SG Huffer - Monday, January 11, 2010, 8:23 PM --------------------------------------------- Autobot Base :Within Iacon, Autobot Base is a walled headquarters, reachable by an extensible bridge. Autobots needed to signal their approach before being allowed into Iacon, or risk getting blasted to paint by its extensive weaponry. Lining the path to Iacon are a series of lamp-post like communications and weapons structures, and the exterior walls of the base are hung with the mangled bodies of Optimus Prime’s enemies. ;Contents: *Emperor Prime Emperor Prime returns to his throne room, looking very unhappy. SG Huffer stands in the room, tossing a small metallic vial from one hand to the other. Emperor Prime stops when he spots Huffer. SG Huffer notices Prime and bows with an arm behind his back, "My liege." Emperor Prime glowers, "Why aren't you assiting with the launchpad repair?" Huffer says, "I was unaware that the repair efforts had yet started." Emperor Prime glowers, "They've started. Report to Jetfire immediately." SG Huffer sets the vial on a nearby ledge and walks to the exit. "As you command, Emperor Prime." Iacon - Shattered Glass Universe :Iacon is an Autobot-controlled city-state, located near the north pole of Cybertron. It is also the location of the capital city of the same name. Once a center of learning, Iacon is now a heavily-armed war camp, and its walls are hung with the mangled bodies of Optimus Prime's carnage. The rest are melted down in the nearby smelting pits... preferably alive. ;Contents: *Autobot Base *Launchpad SG-Jetfire continues to repair the Launchpad, which was heavily damaged from last night's battle. >> SG-Jetfire manages to fix some of Launchpad's damage. << SG Huffer walks out toward the ruin of the launchpad. He yells over to the figure on-site. "Jetfire, Emperor Prime has sent me out here to help in the repair effort." SG-Jetfire nods and gestures to Huffer. "Ah yes, over here, please!" He shows Huffer the delapadated ship. "Emperor Prime has made his wants vividly clear! This ship is supposed to be operational in less than three days! All I can say is your hard work will be rewarded!" SG Huffer looks from Jetfire to the Ark and back again. "Operational in three days? Sure, I can make it run. Won't be pretty though. What resources are available for the project? Do we still have metal stores?" SG-Jetfire smirks and says "That, is the reason you are one of the Autobot elites, Huffer! We shall spare no resource to ensure Prime's objectives are met!" "Understood, Sir," Huffer says with a wry smile, "I am one of the elites, indeed, and it pleases me for you to say so. I'll get to work surveying the damage and contrasting against the blueprints immediately!" SG-Jetfire smirks and opts to slighlty bend Prime's rules. He pulls out a small stash of elite-grade energon and passes a cube over at Huffer. "There's more where that came from if we can get structural integrity in 24 hours." SG-Huffer's optics flicker as he reaches out to take the energon. "Much appreciated, Sir. I will certainly do my best." Huffer heads to the Ark to start repairs. Launchpad :An armoured launchpad surrounds and protects the under-construction Ark. Its base is weighed down by the heavy starship, and it looks like it may not have been properly constructed to support such a large craft. ;Contents: *Console *Autobot Warship <''Ark''> SG-Huffer unseals the launchpad and starts climbing around the Ark, shaking his head in disgust. He hops down through a hole in the hull to take a look inside. While projecting holographic blueprints of the previously-unflyable ship, his circuits start buzzing with ideas. Mumbling to himself, Huffer starts clearing out the easily-moveable wreckage and salvaging any good items. >>Huffer begin repairs on Autobot Warship <''Ark''>. << ;Readings for Autobot Warship <''Ark''>: Status: Serious Endurance: [ 39%] **** Strength: [ 14%] * Dexterity: [ 16%] ** Agility: [ 37%] **** Firepower: 100% ********** Outside, SG-Jetfire nods, looking at Huffer through one of the windows. "Yes, Yes! Keep up the good work!" Outside> SG-Jetfire looks at Perceptor and heads toward the Autobot. He also hands the scientist a small vial of premium-grade energon. "Ah yes, thank you for arriving so quickly" He gestures to the battered launchpad. "Really - just pick an area and get started! The mighty emperor wants this operational in a matter of days!" Outside> SG-Perceptor accepts the vial, tucking it away in his chest. "Days? Not likely." Outside> SG-Jetfire gestures at the ship. "OK - up - up! No times to waste. Pick an area and start!" He points to Perceptor and says optimistically "That's not the attitude that won Iacon for the Autobots!" Outside> SG-Perceptor says plainly, "Yeah, but wishes don't build ships." SG-Huffer continues clearing scrap from the Ark. While passing the hull breach, he sees another bot outside looking up at the launchpad, and yells at it to come help with the repair. Outside> SG-Jetfire points to Perceptor. "On the contrary! It's wishes that almost launched this magnificant craft. And we will be here again when we restore it to greater glory!" Outside> >> SG-Jetfire manages to fix some of Launchpad's damage. << SG-Huffer leans against a control panel and watches out the window as part of the launchpad gets welded back up. He takes out a small metal vial and gulps down the contents, mumbling to himself, "Well, guess I'll need some of my special recipe if any of this work is gonna get done." Outside> >> SG-Jetfire manages to fix some of Launchpad's damage. << Outside> SG-Jetfire pauses and takes a break. He's not used to doing this much manual labor. There's usually teams of underpaid workers for this - Outside> SG-Perceptor sighs, looking unconvinced. Outside> SG-Jetfire gets up and looks at Perceptor. "I need to...supervise. Just keep working - little steps add up into big strides!" SG-Huffer gets back to work after his break. He calls over the other bot so they can start moving some of the larger pieces of fallen sheet metal. Outside> >> SG-Jetfire incompetently makes Launchpad's damage worse! << Outside> SG-Jetfire backs up as a piece of armor falls down from the ship. "Woops!" Outside> SG-Perceptor shakes his head. "Not an auspicious beginning, sir." SG-Huffer cringes at the sound of falling metal outside, yelling, "Careful out there!" Outside> SG-Perceptor sighs, and begins analysing the flaws in Jetfire's work, looking at the more direct way to fix the problems. Outside> GAME: SG-Perceptor PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Average difficulty. Outside> SG-Jetfire props up the fallen piece of frame and says in a nonchallant tone "It's all about the effort!" Outside> SG-Perceptor smirks Outside> >> SG-Jetfire manages to fix some of Launchpad's damage. << Outside> SG-Perceptor says plainly, "Yeah. Effort alone will get it done." Outside> SG-Jetfire says nonchallantly "Perceptor - your lack of enthusiasm is not appreciated!" SG-Huffer uncovers the rest of the control panel and tries to boot up the system with no luck. He crouches down and starts trying to determine what ISN'T damaged. Outside> SG-Jetfire continues to portray the pep-talker. "Soldier on, Autobots. If not for the glory of the Autobots, then for Emporor Prime and if not him, then for me!" Outside> SG-Perceptor guffaws SG-Huffer pauses and turns to the assisting 'bot. "He can't be serious?" :: SG-Huffer says, "Mop, mop, mop all day long." ::Outside> SG-Perceptor hees Outside> SG-Perceptor looks at Jetfire. "I'll do my best, but I'm not making any promises." Outside> SG-Perceptor gets to work on the launchpad. Outside> SG-Perceptor assists the engineers in jury-rigging a temporary launchpad for the Ark. It's not pretty, but it will do long enough for the Ark itself to get repaired and launched. SG-Huffer and the assistant bot manage to clear out the fallen materials from the inside of the Ark. >> SG-Huffer finishes the repairs on Autobot Warship <''Ark''>. << Outside> SG-Perceptor calls in, "We got something stablized out here. I'm going in to report." Huffer says, "Glad there's been progress. We're making headway down here as well." Outside> SG-Perceptor says plainly, "Excellent. Maybe we'll be able to avoid the smelting pool after all." SG-Huffer looks up skeptically, "Perhaps, but we'll have to cut a lot of corners. Jetfire is crazy if he thinks this will be rebuilt in two days." Outside> SG-Perceptor nods, glancing around and towards the base. "Well, do your best. I'll be back out to help as soon as possible." SG-Huffer All right. We'll be here. Good luck reporting. Outside> SG-Perceptor's tone of voice has a 'cover your ass' quality. He nods, and heads inside. category:Shattered Glass TP